The Test Monkey Crew
The Test Monkey Crew is the 9th episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot The Sponge Crew just got a call from Sandy Cheeks to come over and do some experiments on them just to impress some judges of the Bikini Bottom Lab experimental review. Will they help her get a 5 star or not? Transcript ( It first starts with the crew sitting down, watching Barney's Great Adventure) Greybob: * Looks at SpongeBob with a grumpy face* Why the heck are you letting us watch this crappy movie? SpongeBob: Well Grey it's because I heard this movie has alot of great and exciting adventures! Greybob: THIS MOVIE HAS NO " GREAT ADVENTURE" IT'S NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF RETARDED KIDS AND A BIG, FAT, UGLY PURPLE DINOSAUR CHASING A STUPID RAINBOW EGG THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE GOD DANG MOVIE!!! * Facepalms and sighs, then looks at Mr.Bob* Why did you let this yellow idiot choose a movie for Movie night for this weekend? Mr.Bob: Because it was his turn Greybob, you need to calm down, and i'll be honest, I think this movie sucks, but hey, that's Spongebob's choice, not mine or yours. Suicidebob: This movie.... gives me nothing but bad thoughts..... Greybob: See? Even Suicide hates this awful movie! So I suggest we stop this movie right now! Spongebob: No silly. It's my turn remember? And I think this movie is so exciting! It's full of wonderful imagination! Greybob: You know what... just forget about it. ( The phone rang and then Mr.Bob answers it) Mr.Bob: Hello, this is Mr. Bob speaking, how me and my crew members can help you? Sandy: Hello there Mr. Bob, I was wondering if you, Spongebob, and the other two gray SpongeBob's can come and help me do some experiments on ya'll. Mr.Bob: And why is that Ms.Cheeks? Sandy: Well because today is the Bikini Bottom Experimental Lab review and I have to get a 5 star or i'll be ruined! I would have to give up my lab doings and head back to Texas, never to see my face ever again... so will you please help me? Mr.Bob: Sure thing we'll be on our way. Sandy: Okay thank you, but please be as quick as a roadrunner. Mr.Bob: Okay, we will. Bye * Hangs up and looks at the 3* Welp crew, today.. we will be going over to Sandy's and we will be her own little test monkeys! SpongeBob: * Jumps up in the air and fireworks come out* YAY!!!!! SuicideBob: That sounds.... interesting... Greybob: WHAT!?!?! NOOOO!!!!!! There is no way i'm gonna be that squirrels stupid little test monkey for her dumb little review! Mr.Bob: Well you're going whenever you like it or not Greybob, so you better be on your best behavior or no more picking out your favorite movies on movie night... EVER! Got it? Greybob: * Sighs* Fine.... i'll go... Mr.Bob: Good, alright crew, Let's go! ( 2 minutes later) SpongeBob: Welp gang, we're at Sandy's house * Opens the door* SuicideBob: I'm glad we got helmets.... we sponges can't breath.... air.... Greybob: Yeah... don't want to die from being inside a giant squirrel bowl! Mr.Bob: Don't worry Grey, we won't. ( The crew then comes inside and Sandy waves at them) Sandy: Hey gang! Are ya'll ready to become the test monkey crew! ( Everybody says " Yeah!" Except for Greybob, who says " Sure whatever") Sandy: Alright then... first experiment up! Judge 1: * Steps inside* Yes... we would like to see what kind of experiments you have on these four Sponges. Sandy: Experiment number 1.. Catch a bird with your jellyfishing net! SpongeBob: * Goes first and starts chasing after the bird while laughing, then jumps up and catches it* Got it! Mr.Bob: * Runs after the bird* Come on... come on... and.. * Jumps up and catches it* Got it! GreyBob: * Runs after the bird* Come on you stupid bird, get back here! * Jumps up, but doesn't catch the bird and smacks right into the bowl and then falls down, he then gets back up, screaming and snaps the net in half* Mr.Bob: Greybob! What are you doing? Greybob: This experiment is stupid! Mr.Bob: Well... then just try harder next time! SuicideBob: * Walks slowly towards the bird* Here little birdy.. I would like to be your friend... I won't catch you...." The bird then chirps happily and lands on Suicide's finger and nuzzles his cheek and then he puts the net down and kisses it's cheek* Judges: * Writes down everything* Judge 1: Okay... well the two yellow sponges got the bird.... the grey one doesn't and just rages.. and the no eyed grey one becomes friends with it... interesting... Judge 2: I agree! Judge: It appears Spongebob shows happiness, same with Mr.Bob, Greybob shows anger and pure aggression, and SuicideBob shows friendliness. Greybob: Yeah yeah... whatever... just move on to the next stupid experiment already! Sandy: Next experiment is.... jumping up and down with springy shoes to get the big acorn! Spongebob: * Jumps up and down and grabs the acorn* Got it! * Laughs* Mr.Bob: * Jumps up and down* Woah... that's pretty high... * Grabs the acorn* Yes! I got it! Greybob: * Jumps up and down* Come on.... come on... COME ON!!!! * Grabs the acorn* Got it! * He then jumps up so high that he hits his head on the glass and drops the acorn and landed back in the tree, he then falls back down and looks up angry* ... ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?!?! * He then grabs the shoes and throws them at the glass and it bounces back to him, he then growls and starts becoming really angry, but Mr.Bob holds him down to calm him* SuicideBob: * Jumps up and down and grabs the acorn* The life source... I got it... in my own grey hands.... Judge 1: okay.... mostly everyone got the acorn. Judge 2: They all did the same thing. Judge 3: Except the grey one just rages. Sandy: And the next experiment is... eating chum on a spoon without vomiting! Spongebob: * Looks at it and gulps then takes a bite and gulps it and gags* BLEUGH!!! Mr.Bob: * Holds nose and takes a bite* Oh Neptune sake.. that stuff would totally give me indigestion.... GreyBob: * Takes a bite and holds mouth* Oh god... I think i'm gonna be sick! * He then runs outside and pukes Mr.Bob: * facepalms* Oh Greybob.... GreyBob: What? That stuff was totally disgusting! SuicideBob: * Eats it and doesn't react* It feels like... emptiness from inside me.... Judge 1: Well apparently... only the grey no eyed one didn't gag or anything. Judge 2: But the other grey one was the only one who puked. Judge 3: Yes... very interesting indeed. Greybob: Ooooo.... I'll show you INTERESTING!! * He tries to charge at the Judges, but Mr.Bob holds him down* Sandy: And the final experiment is... teaching Patrick Star how to draw a square! SpongeBob: Okay Patrick, now pay attention. Patrick: Yes Spongebob? Spongebob: First you try a line like this, and then like this, then this, and finally this * Draws a square* perfect! Now your turn! Patrick: * Draws a square, but was a little sloppy* SpongeBob: Not bad Patrick. Patrick: Not what bad? Mr.Bob: Okay Patrick, this is how you draw a perfect square. First you draw a straight line from the left, then you draw another line on top and sideways, then you draw another straight line on the right, and then you finally draw another sideways line on the bottom. Got it? Patrick: * Draws a perfect Square* Like this Teacher? Mr.Bob: yes you got it! Patrick: Yay! I got an A+! I'm the best student ever! GreyBob: Alright dumbutt, this is how you draw a square! * Draws square* Now do it like me! Patrick: * Draws on Greybob* Greybob: GAH!!!! I SAID TO DRAW A SQUARE LIKE ME, NOT ON ME!! ARE YOU THIS RETARDED OR SOMETHING!?!?! Patrick: Retarded? Re tarter Sauce? I want some Re tarter sauce! GreyBob: * Bangs head on desk several times* This guy has got to be one of the most dumbest person in existance! Alright your turn SuicideBob! SuicideBob: The square... of a friend you know... a certain someone... Patrick: Uh... Who's my friend again? SuicideBob: * Black liquid comes out then walks away* I think I had... enough grievance for one day..." Judge 1: At least one Sponge has made Patrick draw a perfect square. Judge 2: yeah... i'm impressed. Judge 3: But the grey sponge did the worst job. Greybob: WHAT!?!?!?! I TAUGHT THAT DUMB PINK STARFISH HOW TO DRAW A STUPID SQUARE!! SUICIDEBOB DID NOTHING SO HE DID THE WORSE JOB NOT ME!!! Judge 1: Yes but at least he has some manners and anger management. Greybob: You know what... I'M OUTTA HERE!!! SpongeBob: Wait Grey! We didn't get the results yet! GreyBob: Fine.... better be worth it! Judge 1: And the final results is.... A 5 Star! Sandy: Really? I DID IT!!! ( Everybody then celebrates and congrats Sandy) Sandy: Thank you guys, you help me with my own experiments. SpongeBob: No problem Sandy. Mr.Bob: If you got a problem, the Sponge Crew will always be there to help! GreyBob: Never... AGAIN!!!! * Walks outside* SuicideBob: Experiments... makes me feel special.... Spongebob: Alright gang... let's go back to my house for movie night! Mr.Bob: Actually Spongebob.... movie night is over.... because uh... the movie was destroyed.... Spongebob: * Shrugs* Oh well.... * Laughs* Trivia This episode is rated PG because of the word " Retarded" is used. Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:PG